<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Замечательно by The Stockholm Insecurity (hlopushka)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373908">Замечательно</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/pseuds/The%20Stockholm%20Insecurity'>The Stockholm Insecurity (hlopushka)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Булшит [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Minor Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Past Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:55:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/pseuds/The%20Stockholm%20Insecurity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Джексон был замечательный.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Булшит [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Замечательно</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/an9elinus/gifts">an9elinus</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Джексон был замечательный.</p><p>Ёнджэ правда так считал, и, наверное, он даже не сильно кривил душой, думая так.</p><p>То есть, конечно, он переживал, что это он, Ёнджэ, просто притворяется перед самим собой на самом деле, потому что настроил себя играть роль эдакого приличного человека и не думать плохого про нового парня своего бывшего парня — не на самом деле, а только чтобы казаться лучше других бывших. </p><p>Но, глядя на то, каким живым Джексон делал Джебома, просто находясь рядом, громко смеясь или, наоборот, тихо перершептываясь с Джебомом о чём-то своём, Ёнджэ всё же думал, что такой хороший Джексон нравится ему совершенно искренне, без какого бы то ни было притворства.</p><p>Как можно было не любить кого-то, кто делает таким счастливым кого-то, кого ты сам любишь?</p><p>Нет-нет, не в смысле, что Ёнджэ продолжал быть влюблённым в Джебома-хёна. </p><p>Или, по крайней мере, ему казалось, что не был? Влюблённость как чувство весьма тяжело понять, или, может быть, это только Ёнджэ такой, а другим всё очень лёгко и ясно-понятно.</p><p>Но, наверное, всё же немного, совсем чуть-чуть, но очень больно — так что примерно как иголка, маленькая, но колючая до жути — Ёнджэ всё же грустил, что Джексон вытащил Джебома с того дна, или что Джебом выбрался с того дна ради Джексона, или что они просто вместе с тем дном вместе справились. Опять же, не потому что Ёнджэ хотел снова быть с Джебомом (хотя глядя на этого улыбчивого хёна Ёнджэ снова вспоминал, за что он его тогда давно полюбил), но потому что он, получается, всего этого не смог — не смог вытащить или не смог быть тем, ради кого вылезают, или просто не смог быть вместе в той борьбе с дном.</p><p>Потому что Джексон был волшебным, удивительным, размером с солнце примерно, а Ёнджэ не был. И это осознавать было тяжелее всего, наверное.</p><p>С Джексоном даже неловко не было: с Джебомом было, а с Джексоном вообще нет. И из-за Джексона потихоньку и с Джебомом перестало!</p><p>Невероятный. Волшебный.</p><p>Нет, в Джексона он тоже не был влюблён.</p><p>Наверное.</p><p>Кажется.</p><p>В общем, короче, смысл в том, что Ёнджэ в отличие от Джексона был самым обычным. Не плохим, не хорошим, вроде бы примерно средний по всем показателям. Если уж совсем лезть в детали, то Ёнджэ и не хотел быть каким-то необычным, а наоборот стремился быть самым средним на свете, всё время нормировал себя под окружающих — чувствуют ли другие люди подобные чувства, нормально ли это вообще? Не слишком много ли он ел? Не слишком мало ли он спал? Не слишком громко ли он смеялся. Не слишком ли он притворялся Ёнджэ вместо того чтобы быть Ёнджэ.</p><p>Джексон как-то рассказал, что в Дании не принято выделяться, что надо быть как все, и Джинён тогда заметил, что это не сильно от Кореи отличается. А Ёнджэ подумал, что Джексон, наверное, там очень сильно выделялся, потому что он такой замечательный, как его не заметить. И ещё Ёнджэ подумал, что, может быть, он бы на месте Джексона там свихнулся в этой джексоновой Дании, пытаясь безуспешно подстроиться под всех. Он и в Корее-то невероятно запутался, а тут вроде бы не так эту одинаковость во главу угла ставят. Наверное.</p><p>Но в целом, наверное, важно было, что Ёнджэ и не хотел выделяться. Хотел быть вот таким Ёнджэ, которым он был, не хуже и не лучше других, обыкновенным. Играть с собакой, работать работу, любить человека, который любил его, всё как у всех.</p><p>В этом они с Марком совпадали идеально: тот тоже хотел играть с собакой, работать работу и дальше по списку. В чём они не совпадали так это в том, что Марк считал Ёнджэ необыкновенным, размером с солнце, удивительным со всех сторон.</p><p>Когда они занимались любовью, Марк всё время говорил об этом, целуя его с головы до пяток и нахваливая каждый квадратный сантиметр тела Ёнджэ, и Ёнджэ действительно чувствовал себя огромным как Солнце, что и не спрятаться, и таким же красным от смущения. Чувствовал себя бесконечным и раздавленным этим чувством, и так старательно надеялся, что он на самом деле совершенно обычный, самый рядовой из рядовых людей, и что каждый человек на свете в этот момент (или хотя бы иногда) чувствовал себя таким же как Ёнджэ счастливым и живым.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>